The price to pay for love
by Secret Shadowhunter
Summary: When Bella gets cancer, Anthony swears he'll do anything to save her. Dr Cullen comes up with a way out, but is the price too high? How far will Anthony go to save his Bella? READ REVIEW! xx
1. Chapter 1

**Just a random thought I had, Anthony and Bella are both human!**

**I'm not Stephanie Meyer (sigh), I do not own Twilight or any of its characters.**

_______________

I stared at my Bella, my heart was racing, I felt so helpless.

_She has a maximum of 2 weeks, I'd say, I'm sorry. _The doctor had said. Sorry wasn't good enough.

'Antony?' Bella croaked. I was gazing out of the window next to her bed. She was never awake long, I had to treasure the time I had left with her.

'I'm here, how are you doing?' I asked anxiously.

'Fine, how are you?'

'Bella, don't downplay it, I'd prefer to know the truth, how do you feel?'

'Better, I think.' She said doubtfully.

'You _will _get better Bella. You will. I know you will.' I said fiercely, she smiled and nodded. She looked so tiny and fragile in the hospital bed.

'Promise me.'

'Promise you what?'

'Keep fighting, no matter what, for me. I need you Bella, I don't know what I'd do if I… lost you' I struggled out the last few words, Bella had no idea, if she died, there was no reason for me anymore, I'd be a lost soul, wandering the earth with no particular purpose. I let Bella take in my words; she took a deep breath and nodded. Her heart monitor was stuttering, her breathing catching on her throat.

'You promise?' I pressed.

'Kay.' She whispered, using her last bit of energy. She shut her eyes and fell back to sleep. Just then a doctor walked in, he looked like a movie star, blonde hair, weird golden eyes and skin as pale as a sheet, he wasn't Bella's usual doctor.

'Where is Dr Snow?' I asked.

'She isn't well, but I'm Dr Cullen, I think I know everything, this is Bella Swan, is that correct?' He asked formally.

'Yes, she was awake a second ago. She has cancer.' My chest grew tight. He smiled at me understandingly.

'I don't mean to be rude, but who are you?' He asked softly.

'I'm her boyfriend, Anthony Masen. I'm her long term boyfriend.' I tacked on the end, he couldn't possibly understand what Bella meant to be, but he nodded all the same.

'How is she doing?' He asked sympathetically. I took a deep breath, and said two words which crumpled me to the point of physical pain.

'2 weeks' I felt my eyes tearing up, but stopped them with my sleeve, faking a cough.

'I see. I'm so sorry.' He sighed.

'So it is true?'

'From what I can see, yes.' He whispered, he was holding a bunch of papers. I clenched my fist.

'Save her. Please, do whatever you can, operations, whatever, you have got to save my Bella. She can not die.' I wasn't quick enough to stop it, a tear ran down my face, I rubbed it away.

'I wish I could help, I really do…'

'But you can!' I shouted angrily. His eyes widened and his mouth hung open.

'I mean, you're a doctor, its your _job _to fix people, people get saved all the time. Please' my eyes burned with the sincerity of my request. He pursed his lips, deep in thought.

'Please Dr Cullen. Please, I'll do anything, anything you ask.' I promised.

'There's one thing I can do. But you're not going to like it, I don't know, maybe I'm crazy for even thinking you would want…' He began.

'Do it! Save her! Please! Whatever the price, I'll pay, I will!' I was almost screaming.

'You sure you'll pay the price?' He asked, uncertain.

'Well I'm not rich, but I can find you money, of course I can…'

'I don't want your money; I want something more precious, because, you see. In order to save dear Bella, I'll need one thing.'

'What is it?!' I shouted.

'Her soul.' He said menacingly, and the screaming began.

* * *

**Review and tell me what you think, whether I should carry on writing, or whether it's just a dud, constructive criticism welcomed. Thanks for reading! xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**I am not Stephanie Meyer, I did not create the perfection that is Edward Cullen, and I am not responsible for any of the Cullen boys or wolf pack, sadly. I don't own Twilight or any of its characters.**

Bella had sat up straight in her bed, screaming. A bad dream again. I told her it was just a dream and she was fine, then she slowly lay down and fell asleep again. I turned back to Dr Cullen, laughing.

'Did I hear you correctly?' I asked, chuckling.

'If you mean when I said I needed Bella's soul, then yes, you did.' The doctor confirmed.

'Okay, jokes over, what can you do to help Bella?'

'I can turn her into a...' he took a deep breath and swallowed sharply '…vampire' he ended. My stomach twisted at the word, there was something about Dr Cullen, about his expression, about his eyes, that made me want to believe him. I was going mad.

'She would look a little different, she probably couldn't be around you for a couple of years without wanting to drink your blood and she might kill the occasional human, but she _would _be immortal.' Dr Cullen's voice sounded hushed, like he didn't want anyone to hear him. I registered his words slowly. _Drink your blood. Kill the occasional human. Immortal. _My breathing kicked up a notch, why was I believing him, he was talking crazy!

'You're lying' I meant to sound fierce but it came out like a whisper.

'Fine, you don't have to believe me, she will be dead before the end of the month, no doubt.' His words stung me and I took a step back from him.

'Prove it' I challenged. He raised his eyebrows and took the stethoscope from around his neck, handing it to me. I shrugged and put it in my ears, holding the other end onto his chest. I searched around for a while, trying to find the sound of a faint heartbeat, but there was no noise from his silent chest. I tugged the stethoscope from out of my ears and dropped it to the floor.

'How... It doesn't work! It's broke!' The Doctor shook his head slowly, and placed a freakishly cold hand onto my shoulder.

'She would be free from cancer, but I know its a high price to pay, but is it too high? I know you thought you'd do anything for her, but does that include giving away her soul? Her heart? The choice is up to you Anthony, she doesn't have much time left, what will you do?' He whispered, without knowing what I was doing, I was out of the hospital and running, as far away as possible, I ran for about 10 minutes, and that was when I realised. I'd left Bella in a hospital room with the vampire who wished to take her soul, my head spun, I held my head and sank to the floor, all energy gone, I heard a noise from next to me, and looked up to see Dr Cullen, smiling evilly, holding a lifeless Bella in his arms.

**A pretty short chapter, I know, but I didn't have much time. Tell me what you think should happen next, constructive criticism welcomed. Thanks for reading! xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**I am not Stephanie Meyer and I do not own twilight or any of its characters. I've decided to write a longer chapter because my other chapters are pretty short, and I've got some time, so woohoo!**

I jumped up and stared at Bella's face, then turned to the Doctor with hatred in my eyes.

'WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HER?!' I screamed at him, he held up a restraining hand, I hadn't realised I was in his face, I took a step back, but kept my shoulders squared, and stayed as close to Bella as possible, I took her hand, it felt like ice.

'I haven't done anything, yet. She took a turn for the worse Anthony,she's going to die, very soon. I've told you the only thing I can do, but you need to decide fast, she only has hours left. As soon as her heart stops beating I can do no more.' Carlisle explained sadly. I felt the anger boiling up.

'You're lying. You've killed her, and now you're trying to blame it on me!' I accused angrily. He shook his head and looked down at Bella.

'Her heart is slowing.' He announced dramatically.

'Put her on the floor!' I demanded, he did as he was told and I knelt down beside her, shrugging off my jacket to place over her, her body was freezing, her eyes tightly closed.

'Bella?' I whispered, stroking her soft skin. Her eyelids fluttered, but she didn't open them, she moaned softly.

'Shh' I hushed her, the effort it was taking was hard to watch. I looked up at Dr Cullen, who was watching us with a pained expression.

'Do it' I commanded. He froze.

'I thought you didn't believe me...' He trailed off.

'No. I don't know what to believe, just help her, please' I begged, a tear falling from my eye.

'I don't think here is the best place to do it.' He told me.

'Why not? Here is as good a place as any.' I huffed.

'No, we need somewhere more, private, we can come to my house, but we need to be quick...' Dr Cullen was deep in thought.

'What?' I butted in, my heart was racing, I had my hand held over Bella's heart, it was stuttering unsteadily, my breathing came faster.

'I could run with her, but... Oh it doesn't matter, you would never allow it.' He closed the subject.

'Run? I could run with her, a car would be faster...' I pointed out.

'I'm faster than normal humans' He explained, I stared at him, his eyes looked worn yet wise.

'Are you a real doctor?'

'Yes. I can be trusted, I promise you I can get you and Bella to my house in less than a minute, at my house I have the necessities that can keep Bella alive until the er... Transformation.' I stood up next to him, and we both looked at Bella.

'Fine.' I whispered, defeated. In what couldn't have been more than a couple of seconds he had me and Bella in one arm each, running. When he had said he was fast, it was a serious understatement, the wind rushed in my hair, it had a cold bite to it, whipping my cheeks, it was scary – yes. But it was also the most exhilarating thing I'd ever done. Tree's moved passed me in a green wave. Everything was a blur, almost like when you're in a dream, and you can't quite make out what's happening, but you see flashes. As the doctor had promised we stopped in front of a grand house, the kind you would expect a major star to live in. He dropped me lightly back onto my feet and I felt a wave of nausea, I stumbled slightly but kept myself on my feet. He kept hold of Bella and walked inside, holding the front door open for me with his free hand. I didn't say I word as I was lead though the most beautiful house I had ever seen in my life, I didn't say anything when we climbed up a staircase and passed others on the way. I didn't even say anything when I was brought into a room which looked like one in the hospital. X rays, heart monitors, I knew what the doctor meant when he said he had all of the necessities. He set Bella down on the hospital-like bed. I sank down into the free chair next to her. Doctor Cullen turned to look at me.

'Anthony, I think it would be best if you left now.' He whispered.

'Leave?! NO! I won't leave her here, she's staying with me!' I shouted. He took a piece of paper and a pen from the side and wrote on it.

_Carlisle – 07534675047 – Call any time. 35 Gordon Road – Visit any time._

I read it through once, twice, three times, then the fury in me exploded.

'NO! I WILL NOT LEAVE BELLA HERE WITH SOME STRANGER WHO SHE DOESN'T KNOW WHO CLAIMS TO BE A VAMPIRE!' I needed to learn how to control my temper.

'Calm it Anthony, you don't have a choice in this, you know what vampires are, what they do Anthony, they drink blood. Do you _really _want her to wake up and kill you?' Carlisle asked.

'She wouldn't.' I told him, confident.

'I really wouldn't be so sure, she's going to be almost out of control, at least for the first couple of weeks, months...'

'She loves me.' My voice sounded weaker, even in my own head.

'Of course she does, which is why, for her sake, you must go.'

'I cant! I can NOT LEAVE HER!' I clenched my fist, I really wanted to be stubborn on this, but Carlisle was just so reasonable, it was hard to argue with him.

'Hello Carlisle' A male voice behind me said, I turned and found a boy, around my age, with blonde hair and pale skin. He smiled at me pleasantly. I immediately felt calm, safe.

'Hello Jasper, this is Anthony' He gestured to me. 'And Bella' He pointed to the bed where she lay soundly asleep.

'Hi Anthony, don't worry, you can trust Carlisle, listen to him, he tends to know best' Jasper flashed a grin at me, my emotions were all over the place, I should be feeling anger and worry, instead I felt totally calm.

'Hi, I know, I do trust him, I just don't want to leave Bella's side.' I insisted, he nodded understandingly.

'I know what you mean, but you want what's best for her, right? If you stay she might do something she's going to regret, you would want that would you?' Jasper assumed, I shook my head slowly.

'So, you just need not to see her for a couple of weeks, and then she will be back as normal. Of course, you can still phone her, so you know she's okay.'

'Okay, I suppose...' I whispered, he nodded, smiling. Carlisle handed me the scrap of paper which held on it the only way of knowing Bella's okay, I held on tight to it.

'Bye then Anthony, I hope to see you soon, when you phone I'll let you know how she's doing' Carlisle promised. I nodded to him and left the room holding the most important thing in my life in the care of two vampires, this didn't bother me, I still felt calm. I got out of the house and a sick feeling washed over me. It was as if as soon as I was out of range of Carlisle and Jasper the calm feeling I was hyped up with disappeared, and reality hit me with such force I felt ill. I _had _to go home, I had to leave Bella with Carlisle and Jasper. I _had _to, but it didn't stop me wishing I didn't have to. I realised I didn't have my car with me and sighed, about to turn around and go back, just when my car pulled in. My black BMW came to a halt next to me, I raised my eyebrows. A male and a female slid out of the car, the male had russet skin, brown eyes, black shaggy hair and a friendly face, he towered over the girl, he must have been closer to 7 foot than 6, the girl had short black hair, which stuck out in all directions and the gold eyes Carlisle and Jasper had. She was so beautiful, I was immediately tongue-tied.

'Hi, this is your car... Anthony isn't it?' The girl checked, I nodded.

'I'm Alice, and this is Jacob. Bella is going to be... like me, Jasper and Carlisle, isn't she?' Alice went solemn.

'Yes.' I stuttered out, it was all I could, I kept picturing Bella with the trademark eyes and skin, I shivered, though it wasn't cold. I eyed Jacob, he was … different.

'I'm not a vampire' Jacob had a husky tone to his voice, he laughed 'I'm a werewolf' He told me, as if it was blatantly obvious. I tried to keep my face straight, I was screaming on the inside, I couldn't quite make myself nod, I just stayed silent, staring at him.

'Your not going to pass out are you?' Alice asked, pursing her lips.

'I..' I managed.

'You'll get used to me around, I'm here most of the time.' Jacob grinned and Alice rolled his eyes at him.

'How do you know each other?' I wondered out loud, changing the subject.

'They're in our future.' Alice said simply I shot her a questioning look.

'I can see the future, and I don't know how, and I don't know when, but we will need them one day, and they will be there for us. I guess we decided if we were going to have an alliance with them one day, why spend time arguing inbetween?' Alice smiled.

'Why indeed.' I murmured, my head was spinning from the fresh batch of information I'd just received, I wanted to seem like I was cool with it, but I couldn't make myself believe, I didn't want to believe, it was so hard not to believe in people such as the Cullen's, they had something about them.

'So we decided not to argue, and we found out we get on more than we expected.' Jacob nudged Alice playfully, Alice winked at him. It wasn't a romantic thing, it was a friendly thing. I asked them something I'd wanted to ask Jasper and Carlisle but been too intimidated by them to.

'Will Bella be okay?' I asked hesitantly. Suddenly two pairs of eyes were fierce and protective. Alice's hand was on my shoulder.

'I won't let anything happen to her' She promised, her eyes were intense, like she knew what I was going through, I had to look away.

'Thank you' I mumbled to my shoes. I saw them both nod. I looked up and smiled.

'Thanks for my car too, I was thinking I couldn't be bothered to walk home...' I laughed, they both smiled back.

'Will she look different?' I asked them suddenly.

'She will be beautiful.' Alice said confidently, I rolled my eyes.

'She already is' I whispered. Alice smiled and I decided it was time to leave. I headed for my car, the door was open and the key was in the ignition, I smiled to myself.

'Bye!' Jacob called.

'Visit soon, and phone soon! We'll look after Bella' Alice added, I got in and quickly turned the radio on, searching for a meaningless up-beat song, I found one and turned the radio up real loud, Jacob and Alice exchanged a quick worried glance at my music, but I drove off before they could say anything. The song was booming, hurting my ears, but it did its job in making me not able to think about anything else. The song ended though, and the next song was a slow love song, I quickly switched channels. This went on for the whole drive home, finding a song suitable and listening to it and turning the radio over when something that would make me think of Bella came on. When I was home I took out the scrap of paper from my back pocket and made a copy of it, it was my only way of reaching Bella. I picked up the phone and dialled the number I'd been given, Carlisle answered in 2 rings.

'Anthony.' Carlisle greeted.

'How did you know it was... Never mind, how is she?' I asked.

'She is okay, I don't think now is the best time for you to call...' Carlisle began, but he was cut off by an ear splitting scream, it was a scream I knew well, a scream I would recognize anywhere.

'WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO HEAR?!' I screamed, and the line went dead.

**I'm sorry for leaving it there, but cliffhangers are so much fun! Also sorry this one dragged on, but I said it would be longer, right? Review and I'll love you forever, thank you for reading! xx**


End file.
